Code Lyoko: the Lyoko Racer
by EvaUnit15
Summary: Leo is just a normal teenager, who also happens to be a racing champion on the rise and becomes a part of a group that's fighting a evil computer entity while he races against opponets in both real and virtual worlds. A pretty normal life, wouldnt you agree?


This story will have characters and objects from many other shows, cartoon, movie, or anime. I own nothing in this story other than my oc's, everything belongs to their respective owners, but this story will be very similar to my other story 'Code Lyoko the Titan Warrior'. EvaUnit15 doesn't own anything but his oc's! NOW ONTO THE STORY!

Chapter 1

Kadic academy gate.

"Can't wait to start going here" thought a boy of 14 wearing a grey skin tight shirt and black semi-tight pants that shows his body that looks fit for a professional swimmer/runner and black sneakers, with a black cloak with a hood that shadows his face a little and a face mask that hides from his neck up to under his eyes.

"Now let's see, where is the principal's office?" he looks at the map of the grounds he was given.

"Hey!" he looks toward the voice to see a man in gym clothes walking towards him.

"What are you doing out of class?" he crosses his arms, waiting for an answer.

"Oh I'm sorry, but I'm not a student, at least not yet," the kid says while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh didn't know, sorry. Anyway, my name's Jim, I'm your gym teacher" the man says while pointing at himself.

"Wow, my gym teacher's name is Jim, that's not going to be confusing." the boy thought sarcastically.

"My name's Leo, Leo Mech" now known Leo said.

Jim raises an eyebrow while leading Leo to the principal's office "Your last name is Mech?" Leo looks at him before shaking his head "Yep, my parents were fascinated by mech's and many other inventions that seemed impossible and yet they still got them to work somehow, so they build them and when I was born they knew I was going to do things with the inventions since it was in their blood, therefore in mine as well."

Jim just stares at him "That's quite interesting." Leo grins a little "Yep. Hey, we're here." they look to see the principal's door.

"Well, I'll see you in class Leo." Jim says as he walks away as Leo enters the office.

10 minutes later Leo exits the office with a paper in hand and walks out the main building to see the students walking around.

"Can't believe I got my own ENTIRE building as my dorm." Leo whispered to himself as he walked towards the building next to the dorms.

As he walked he accidentally bumped shoulders with a boy with brown hair that had a boy with blonde hair with a purple spot with him.

"Sorry." Leo apologizes, the brown-haired boy just shakes his head "It's alright, after all, I was being occupied by his-" he points to the blonde boy "-bad jokes."

"Yep," the blonde boy says before realizing what the brown-haired boy said "Hey! My jokes aren't that bad. Oh sorry, we forgot to introduce ourselves, I'm Odd and that's Ulrich." Odd holds his hand out to shake, which Leo does before doing the same with Ulrich.

After a few minutes of talking they parted ways. "I think that went really well. Now to set things up." he says to himself as he walks towards his building and enters, only to find it's like a warehouse with a factory inside it on one side while the other larger half is empty and a large house like area on the upper levels.

"I could get used to this. The factory side can help with repairs on my inventions and racer if need be and the empty side could hold them" he goes up to the house area to see it was big enough to hold almost 7 people, maybe 8.

He looks out one of the windows to see that a road leads straight into the building on the factory side, that got him curious.

"I wonder…" he mumbles to himself before walking to the other end of the house area to look out the window to see another road that leads to the empty side.

"Huh. So it was built this way so things can come in, be repaired or built, have final checks done, then sent out. Genius." he was amazed at most of these things.

He checked out the rest of the house area to see it had a security room, which had camera's all around the building at all possible entryways and important spots, a workout room, a small library that had many books on machines, and other important rooms like a bathroom and kitchen, bedrooms, and a laundry room.

He then set all of his stuff up in the bedroom he chose for himself and looked at the building's blueprints to see something interesting.

"Huh. So this place is completely soundproof, no sound can get out but sound can get in, amazing." Leo gains a grin at what he sees next.

"A giant hauler truck with a giant platform trailer that could hold my racer with a few other things," he then notices things on the sides of the trailer before his eyes widened "and spots for hooks to hold a tarp over it, perfect."

Leo then walks into the living room to see the time is lunch. "Well, Delmas said I could still eat lunch and have the day off until tomorrow." he then heads out to the lunch hall after locking the place up.

As he was walking he noticed girls blushing when they look at him "I'm so glad they can't see my face or I will be having a hard time to get around without people asking for my autograph."

As he enters the lunch room he notices that most people are staring at him, but he ignores them as he gets his food and takes a seat at an empty table and eats his food.

About halfway through he notices two people sat by him, he looks up to see Ulrich and Odd. He smiles at them, which they can tell by the curving of Leo's eyes.

"So what are you doing after this Leo?" Ulrich asks, Odd looks at him as well.

"Well, I'm going to finish setting everything up and get ready for tomorrow." Leo says with a grin.

Before anything could be said the tv changed to the racing news channel "This is surprising news," the news woman said, getting everyone's attention "the igpx 'Flying Hyenas'" it showed a picture of three hyena colored racing mechs with three cocky looking pilots in front of them "team challenged the world rising underdog champion solo racer 'Demon'" shows a picture of a 14 year old boy with short silver hair and red eyes wearing a black pilot suit with dark red accents standing in front of a pitch black mech that looked like a knight mixed with a samurai and modern armor with dark red accents here and there, just making it more cool or terrifying.

Many of the students booed and some cheered when the flying hyenas were mentioned but other students and even a few teachers started cheering when Demon was mentioned, there were some students who complained about how he was a racer when he looked about their age.

Leo grinned at that, while nobody saw it, except a blonde boy with glasses, a girl with black hair and clothing and a certain virtual girl using cameras to see everything going on, the grin making the virtual girl blush while the girl in black and the blond boy put the pieces together before their eyes widened a little.

When the boy was about to say something his voice was caught in his throat when Leo looked at him and held a finger to his lips in a 'quiet' matter.

Their attention was brought to the tv again "The race will be held at the new track in France close to a Kadic Academy in a few hours from now. That will be all."

When the tv was turned off all the students started chatting about the race.

About 30 minutes later Leo was walking in the night air when he saw Ulrich running by him with a dog and decided to tag along.

"So why you running with a dog?" Leo says while running beside Ulrich, who looked at him "Secret. You can tag along if you want, as long as you can keep a secret."

Leo looks at him "You got it." they ran until they come to a factory and went down an elevator to a room with three cabins and one in the middle, but it was flat and you be lowered into it and the opening closes making it like a normal stand.

Ulrich places the dog in one of the cabins and Leo goes up the ladder with Ulrich after making sure the dog won't move to see Jeremie at a big computer.

"So you run this big girl?" Leo puts a hand on top of the screen, scaring Jeremy a little with his appearance.

"Yes, but right now I'm starting the procedure. Transfer guinea pig, scanner guinea pig, virtualization! Wait that's a weird dog."

Ulrich looks at the screen before exclaiming "That's not a dog! That's Odd Della Robbia!"

Jeremy starts freaking out a little "I don't know how to stop the procedure!" Leo looks at Ulrich and they both nod, Leo looks at Jeremy "Send Ulrich and me to watch out for Odd." he looks at both of them before nodding.

They head down the ladder to see Sissi standing they're with kiwi by her foot "Hello." Leo says while walking by her and standing on the platform in the middle of the three cabins.

"Goodbye." both he and Ulrich say with grins while the cabins close, in Leo's spot him being lowered and the top closed when he was low enough.

Sissie heads up the elevator with kiwi.

In Lyoko, Ulrich appears in samurai gear while a sphere of light appears next to him. Inside the sphere we see Leo floating with little screens in front of him showing many forms that he could take. He decides to take the Gundam Exia form.

Ulrich stares at Leo in awe and amazement "That's pretty cool." Leo looks himself over.

"Yea, but where's my gu-" he was cut off as his gun shifted into place on his right hand.

"Nevermind, there it is. Now let's see if I can do this." the gun shifts back to its standby spot while the sword flips into position on his right arm.

"Niiiiice. Leo likey." Ulrich just chuckles at him before they both hear a grunt behind them, when they turned they saw the girl Leo saw earlier in the cafeteria wearing a geisha outfit.

"Yumi?" Ulrich asked in confusion. "What are you doing here?" she gets up and looks around the forest their in before looking at them and answered Ulrich.

"Jeremy told me whats going on, so I decided to help." Leo just looks at her before he has the sword flip into its previous position. "Well the more the merrier! Come on, let's go."

He heads off in odds direction with Ulrich and Yumi behind him.

When they arrived they found him running from cockroach things with an eye like symbol on the front, shooting laser blasts from the symbol.

"Bout time you guys got here!" Odd ran up to them and looked at him "These guys don't know when to give up." Leo looks at them before he looks at odd and back again.

"You're afraid of these things? Come on! There's nothing to be afraid of them." before he could say anything Jeremy cuts in "Nows not the time, you have to get to Mia before it's too late!" Leo nods "Gotcha." they run off, leaving the monsters in the dust.

They soon find a girl with pink hair, elf ears and dressed in fairy-like clothing backed against a giant boulder with a group of block monsters surrounding her.

The group lands around her, Ulrich blocking shots with his sword, Odd jumping out of the way and firing his arrows, yumi standing close looking for a weapon, and Leo lands beside the girl, making her jump a little, and deflect a shot with his sword still folded.

Leo looks at her "You Mia?" she nods with a blush from looking at him "Yes, you must be the friends Jeremy was talking about" Leo nods "Yep! That's us, now we need to get you to the towe-" he was cut off when a black mist like substance appeared and slammed into his chest and out his back, right where his heart is.

Mia gasped in shock when Leo was launched from his spot into the boulder, cracking it to where it's about to fall apart.

She ran into the cloud to find Leo in human form wearing a skin-tight suit that covered everything from the neck down with glowing electric blue lines going over it like a system that leads to the center of his chest where pulses with his heart and spreads through the system.

She looks at his face to see he looked exactly like Demon, that's when she pieced it together "He doesn't look like Demon, he IS demon." she started blushing, but stopped when she heard a sound behind her, she looked only to come face to face with the mist that hurt Leo in a humanoid form.

It started changing until it looked like a giant robot, Mia was scared when it changed and grew and fell back with a yelp and found herself laying on top of Leo, who is starting to wake up, a small pop up screen appeared above them with a message.

Mia read the message out loud "Pilot detected, danger imminent, enemy mechs in range, initializing guardian mode." as she finished Leo let out a sharp gasp before he started glowing a bright bluish-white light, which Ulrich, Odd and Yumi saw and formed around them to protect them while covering or averting their eyes to not get blinded. Mia got off of Leo to see his glowing body change into a sphere and launched itself into the sky.

Her attention was brought to the titan, and the other titans that appeared, around them, Odd voiced his opinion "Uh, someone tell me how we're going to get past these guys." he said nervously while looking at the Titans as they raised their weapons to aim at the gang, making them step back a little, but they look up when they hear a loud boom.

What they saw was a... "Is that a meteor?" Ulrich says with wide eyes, mia answers him "No it's not." the group looks at her from the corners of their eyes so they can look at her and keep the mechs in their sight "It's Leo." she finishes with a smile and blush.

The titans fire their weapons before the group could say or do anything else, as the bullets got closer, Leo impacted the ground behind Mia when the bullets got close to them, causing a cloud to form around them.

When they didn't feel anything they opened their eyes to see a blueish field of energy holding all the bullets floating around in the field being projected by a black arm with electric blue accents on it, they followed it to see a titan behind Mia, kneeling on its right knee with its right hand in a fist on the ground and its left projecting the field.

It looks at them before it settles on mia, who was looking at it with awe, before speaking with Leo's voice, but robotic, "Hello Mia, or should Leo say pilot" the group were confused.

"Wait what do you mean 'pilot'?" Odd said with confusion in his voice Leo looked at him before looking back at mia "I'm saying that because she is my pilot. Now pilot" mia looks at him with a blush "it's time to embark" he holds his free hand palm in front of his torso a foot above the ground while his torso opens to show a seat.

Mia looks shocked while the others were looking as well "Amazing" they hear Jeremy say, but Mia ignored him before stepping on the hand and looked at the other three, who nodded, before looking forward and stepped inside and sat in the seat, causing the hatch to close as Leo stood up with the field still active.

The display flared to life, blinding Mia temporarily, but when she got her vision back she was amazed "This is amazing" she didn't expect Leo to reply "But of course, you're piloting me, now to start the procedures. Initializing link." Mia gasped when unknown feelings went through her body, which Leo who is linked to her brain gave her the information on them, she found out they were excitement, joy, pleasure, and many other emotions and feelings, the pleasure feeling she was thinking of the most, which she didn't know why she kept thinking of it, but the longer she was linked to Leo she felt slowly build itself up.

Leo looked at the Titans in front of him and the names and info appeared on the display "An Atlas, Ogre, and Stryder titans. Atlas is all round type that is normal speed and power while the Ogre is slow but has more power and the Stryder is the fastest with low power, we're gonna have to be careful with these three. Now for some good music to go with the situation." Leo said, Mia was wondering what he meant when a small window popped up with audio files and shuffled through them and picked 'Last Resort' by Papa Roach, she jumped a little when it started playing, but that movement made the pleasure feeling skyrocket through her body, making her feel weird, but she felt like her body was moving on its own in sync with Leo until she had information sent to her from him saying it was him that why she feels like that.

Leo aimed the shield towards the Titans after making sure it won't hit his friends and let the bullets fly.

"Lets rock this joint!" Leo said with a slight throat-like growl in his voice as he jumped over his friends, who were staring in awe as he fought the enemy titans, and punched the atlas sending it back a few feet as the ogre tried to punch him in the back, but Leo sidestepped and pulled his gun out and shot it across the torso and kicked it, making it fall over and he jumped out of the way as the Stryder tried to ram into him.

As it stopped to turn around Leo kicked it when it faced him, making it turn the way it was before, as he brought his leg down he spun and kneeled with his gun pointing at the torso of the Stryder with the missile pods on his back aimed at it as well when it turned back and fired at it, causing it to shake before exploding.

Leo turned to the atlas as it punched him and kicked him towards the ogre, who punched him with both hands, making Leo grunt in pain and his friends starting to get worried, Ulrich looked at Odd and Yumi "Shouldn't we help him?" he asked, Odd looks at him with wide eyes "You're joking right? How can we even hurt those things!" Odd said while pointing at the atlas and ogre as they were getting ready to attack, their attention was brought back to Leo when they saw a light appear around him.

When it disappeared he had new a new look, he was still a big robot but now he was dark green with a large helmet that was massive, sitting on his shoulders and chest, and his arms look bulkier but looked like they could punch a boulder to rubble easily.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Leo cheered in a slight Russian accent as he put his fists up and looked at his friends "Well shouldn't we get going?" he said with relief in his voice and little excitement as he put Mia down from her perch on top of his head, who the others just noticed.

Then Leo remembered a certain atlas titan "Fu-" he was saying before he was cut off when it rammed straight into his back, sending him sailing over his friends, who kneeled down and slammed into the ground behind them.

As Leo tried to get up, his friends ran behind cover, "How are we supposed to give him enough time?" Odd said to himself, Ulrich was thinking before he got an idea "What about the marks?" he answered Odd, who looked at him "What?" Odd said with confusion, Yumi caught on "Wait, Jeremy said that the eye marks were their weak points that destroy them when hit right?" Ulrich nods "Yeah, and there are a lot of marks on its body." He says as he looks at the atlas, which was walking toward Leo, who is on his knees trying to stand. Odd looks at Ulrich and Yumi "Then let's buy Leo time."

They run from cover and start to attack the atlas while Mia was taking cover by Leo, Odd firing from a distance, Yumi throwing the fans she discovered during the fight, and Ulrich getting close and slashing at the marks on the titan, only making it move slower.

"Yeah, that's it!" Odd cheered as they got it to move more slowly and they stood in front of it while Leo was standing behind them with his right fist cocked back, Leo decided to use a quote from a movie "Sayonara baby." he said in terminators voice.

Before the atlas could do anything it took a powerful straight punch to the face, with the forearm extending a bit adding power to the hit, making it go flying backwards, skidding across the ground before exploding.

"Well, shall we get to the tower?" Leo asked the group, who nodded.

Ulrich remembered something "Wait a minute, how was Mia on your head when you changed?" he said, wondering how she got there, the other two looked at him wondering the same thing.

"I don't know," Leo said while looking at the girl in question for an explanation as well.

"I don't know either," Mia said with slight confusion in her voice before continuing "all I saw was a bright light and the next thing I knew I was sitting on top of Leo's head."

He looked at the four in front of him before replying "Well that's a mystery for later. Now, ALL ABOARD THE CHERNO ALPHA EXPRESS!" he said at the beginning before saying loudly at the end.

Odd was grinning widely with Ulrich, Yumi, and Mia smiling slightly at Leo's antics before they climbed the offered arm with odd moving up it quickly climbing like a cat, Mia being picked up by Leo, Ulrich helping Yumi up until all four of them were on Leo's head where it was flat and where they can sit comfortably with bars for humans to hang on while he's moving quickly.

Leo looks at them with his camera on top of his head to see if they're secured, then set off toward the tower.

Sometime later the gang, minus mia who was back in her tower, were in the computer room entering the elevator to return to their dorms, but for Leo, he was going to get ready for his race.

END CHAPTER 1

That took a lot longer than I thought it would, oh well. Tell me if you liked it and if you did, then you know what to do. Leave a like, review and a pm. Stay tuned for the next chapter and more stories and their updates.


End file.
